One Fine Day
by Lara Cox
Summary: ¿y si Rachel amara a Joey pero el no le corroespondiera?
1. Default Chapter

Introducción: HOLA fanáticos de Friends!!! ¿cómo va todo? Este es ya mi cuarto fanfic. No es tan gracioso como uno esperaria tratándose de algo relacionado con Friends, es de genero romántico puro, con algo de dramatismo (¡no se preocupen nadie muere!! ) y con algunas canciones incluidas . Plantea una situación hipotética, e intenta responder a la pregunta: "¿y si Rachel se enamorara de Joey pero sin ser correspondida por este?" y por supuesto se lo dedico a mi compañera de bando Adictísima quien con su juego de preguntas hipotéticas me inspiro para escribir "One fine Day" (para los que creen que tiene algo de mezcla con la maravillosa película de George Clooney no es asi, solo le robe el titulo y el tema principal) . Agradecimientos especiales a Smelly Cat, mi Ross Geller particular Y a Gala, mi buena amiga. ADVERTENCIA: si te gustan los fanfics super comicos y que no sean tan "romanticones" no te va a gustar este. Si sos fanatico a muerte de Rachel Green podes disgustarte por momento (pues yo no quiero mucho a esa niña jeje). Si no perteneces a mi bando (los que quieren que Rachel y Joey sean pareja) te recomiendo que.... no te enojes y disfrutes del fanfic igual, después de todo nada de esto le afecta a la verdadera trama de la serie y es probable que los escritores te den el gusto a ti (buaaaa!!).  
  
Disfrútenlo!!! Lara Cox Arquette (laracox@hotmail.com) 


	2. Cuando pasa la angustia

Capitulo 1: Cuando pasa la angustia  
  
Ross Gueller esta en su departamento... esta muy atareado limpiándolo, arreglándose el, armando una mesa elegante con velas para darle un efecto romántico, y vigilando la comida que habia preparado para la mujer especial a quien estaba esperando. Mientras vemos esto la radio esta encendida y escuchamos a una locutora diciendo. Locutora- ahora vamos a pasar la canción de Tina Turner "When the heartache is over" ... nuestra oyente Marian la pidio para su ex novio John. "Once in a lifetime you find someone to show you the way Someone to make your decisions, But I let you lead me astray Who did you think you were fooling, Said you were missing me blind But the truth is I knew you were lying ,you were using me time after time  
  
When the heartache is over I know I won't be missing you (missing you) Won't look over my shoulder 'Cause I know that I can live without you Oh live without you Oh I can live without you  
  
Time to move on with my life now leaving the past all behind I can make my own decisions it was only a matter of time Sometimes I look back in anger thinking about all the pain But I know that I'm stronger without you and that I'll never need you again  
  
When the heartache is over i know I won't be missing you (missing you) Won't look over my shoulder 'Cause I know that I can live without you Oh live without you Oh I can live without you (traducción: Una vez en una vida se encuentra alguien para mostrarte el camino alguien para tomar tus decisiones pero yo te permití llevarme descarriado a quién pensas que estabas engañando?? Dije que me tenias ciego Pero la verdad es que sabia que me mentias me usáste una vez tras otra. Cuando la angustia ha terminado Yo sé que no te estaré extrañándo No mirare sobre mi hombro porque sé que puedo vivir sin ti Oh vivir sin ti Oh yo puedo vivir sin ti Es tiempo de seguir ahora con mi vida Dejando todo el pasado atras puedo tomar mis propias decisiones Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo A veces miro atrás con enojo Pensando en todo el dolor Pero sé que yo soy más fuerte sin ti Y que nunca te necesitaré de nuevo)  
  
Ross no pudo evitar reirse ante la letra de la canción, le parecia gracioso que justo en este momento la pasaran, como no tenia tiempo para pensar sobre las vueltas de la vida apago la radio.. claro que apagar sus pensamientos era otra cosa... el sentia que por primera vez estaba listo para dejar el pasado atrás, iniciar un futuro con la mujer que amaba con locura, la queria en su vida mas que nada.. solo a ella. Por primera vez esas palabras que tanto se habia repetido a si mismo " Rachel es solo mi amiga, no la amo, tenemos una hija en comun pero no siento nada por ella" eran 100% ciertas, y deceaba con todo el alma que la mujer que si amaba le creyera. Sono el timbre... Ross agarro rapido el anillo de su abuela y lo puso en su bolsillo, por enecima vez se pregunto si no sera muy pronto y por enecima vez se respondio que no, que eso era lo que queria y que tenia que demostrárselo. Iba a recuperar definitivamente a Emily Waltman sin importar como.  
  
Mientras Ross preparaba todo para su cita Joey Trivianni estaba en su departamento escuchando la misma radio, la misma canción, tambien pensando en como habia dejado todo lo que sentia por Rachel atrás. En su caso no se habia enamorado de nadie mas, el estaba preparando las valijas, estaba listo para ir a Los Angeles a probar suerte. Lamentaba dejar a sus amigos pero era tiempo de hacer algo radical por su carrera, dar un giro de 180 grados. Le habia ofrecido a Rachel quedarse con Emma en su departamento, pues ella ya no podia vivir con Ross debido al sorpresivo regreso de Emily. Pensar en eso le hizo sonreir, era ironico como tres meces atrás cambio todo debido al divorcio de Emily que derivo en la mudanza de ella y su hija a Manhatan. Resulto ser que Emily tenia que alejarse lo mas posible de su ex esposo golpeador y solo pudo pensar en NY, debido a que ya conocia la ciudad y una prima suya estaba estudiando ahi , no se le ocurrio para nada buscar a Ross, solo cuando su prima le dijo que uno de sus profesores era un tal "Dr Guéller" penso en charlar un rato con el para saber que era de su vida, Ross se sorprendio al verla, después de pasar un buen rato "poniendose al dia" ya no habia rencores y empezaron a ser buenos amigos, una cosa llevo a la otra y volvieron a enamorarce locamente el uno del otro. Despacito.. muy despacito.. retomaron la relacion romántica y unos meces después de eso Ross ya estaba listo para "disparar" la gran pregunta. Joey pensaba en los ultimos meces que habia pasado viviendo con Rachel y Emma, resultado de ese regreso de Emily, habian sido fantásticos pese a la falta de espacio. Finalmente, una vez que paso el dolor, todo volvio a ser como antes (ni falta hace aclarar antes de que) y Joey ya no estaba enamorado de Rachel, todo era exactamente como antes, hasta que Joey decidio mudarse a LA.  
  
Continuara..........  
  
¿acaptara Emily A Ross? ¿cómo le ira a Joey en LA?.. no se pierdan el proximo capitulo "mi chica numero 1" Antes que nada: el regreso de Emily esta especialmente dedicado a una persona muy especial, que es el fan numero uno de Emily. VA POR VOS SMELLY!! PLEASE!!! Diganme que les parecio este capitulo: ¿sigo con el fanfic o me jubilo? Felicitaciones, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte si sigo siendo tan mala con Rachel , todo se recibe en mi casilla de correo!!! 


	3. Mi chica numero 1

Capitulo 2: Mi chica numero 1  
  
Habían pasado 4 años desde el nacimiento de Emma, 1 desde la partida de Joey. Phoebe estaba en el aeropuerto, esperándolo, como las veces anteriores. Ansiosa, consulto su reloj, eran las 14:55, el vuelo de Joey llegaría a las 15:00 hs. En un año Joey los había visitado 2 veces, una para las fiestas de fin de año, y otra para el cumpleaños de su ahijada y como no hay 2 sin tres acá volvía de nuevo. Pero esta vez no había dado un motivo, simplemente dijo que quería verlos y era precisamente eso lo que más preocupaba a Phoebe. Ella creía que su amigo era infeliz en Los Ángeles y que se sentía muy solo. "Claro que laboralmente es otra historia" pensaba Phoebe. A Joey le estaba yendo de maravilla, era sorprendente lo que un simple cambio de agente y un publicista pudieron lograr en poco tiempo... a esta altura Joey ya era famosísimo: en la medida de un año Joey habia entrado a una exitosisima serie y habia pasado de ser "el chico de Manhattan" a "el actor mas cotizado" de la noche a la mañana. "United airlines anuncia el arribo del vuelo 289 proveniente de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, por puerta 9". Al escuchar eso el corazón de Phoebe dio un salto, se apresuro a llegar a esa puerta tan rápido como e lo permitió su panza de 7 meces. Finalmente lo vio y lo abrazo, Joey realmente parecía una estrella de cine, apuesto como siempre y con la piel dorada por el sol Californiano. 10 minutos mas tarde ya estaban charlando en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Joey- mírate.. cuando me fui la ultima vez estabas preocupadísima porque creías que te ibas a separar de Mike y ahora no solo siguen juntos y felices sino que van a tener un hijo o hija. Phoebe- sí.. todo se soluciono al final, las cosas no resultaron mal para Phoebe. Joey- ¿Va a ser niño o niña? Phoebe- Niña... se llamara Piper Joey- Mi chica numero uno va a tener una chica. Phoebe- (algo sorprendida) ¿sigo siendo tu chica numero uno? Pero si apenas nos vemos!! Joey- siempre lo vas a seguir siendo! Y ahora mas que nunca.. ¿A quien llamo cuando me siento solo? Sos la que me hace sentir mas acompañado en medio de la soledad, aunque sea a la distancia. Phoebe se emociono tanto que creyó necesario cambiar de tema para no estallar en un mar de lagrimas "malditas hormonas" pensó. Ph- ¿y ya rompiste varios corazones Californianos? J- (con mirada sombría) ¿no lo sabias? Soy terrible, mujeriego como yo solo, no tomo a nadie en serio, me importa un comino los sentimientos de mis muchas novias y no puedo conformarme con una a la vez, ni con dos, ni con tres sino que suelo tener 4 a la vez, o al menos esa es la basura que dicen los periodistas de prensa amarilla. Pero yo creía que las historias sobre "Rompecorazones Trivianni" eran muchas y fáciles de conseguir ¿no sabias nada?. Era cierto que los periodistas se la habían agarrado injustamente con Joey desde el momento en el que se hizo conocido, inventándole toda clase de historias sobre sus muchas amantes, novias embarazadas que habían abortado a pedido de el y toda esa clase de basura amarillista. Nada mas lejos de la realidad, Joey necesitaba solo una de sus manos para contar las chicas con las que se había acostado ese año, había tratado de tener una relación seria desde que llego allí. Phoebe- lo siento Joey, demás esta decir que no creo ni una palabra de toda esa basura. Yo solo quería saber si te habías enamorado de alguien en serio después de "ya sabes quien" o si... (se interrumpió después de ver la cara de afirmación de Joey) DIOS MIO! Joey- vendrá en el próximo vuelo...  
  
To be continued.....  
  
¿Quién vendrá en el próximo vuelo? ¿Joey se enamoro de otra chica realmente??? ¿Qué tendrá que decir Rachel a todo esto?? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: Freefall 


	4. Free Fall

Capitulo 3: Freefall  
  
Rachel se levanto de muy buen humor esa mañana, cuando miro el reloj se sorprendió ver que eran las 9:30 pues hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien, de hecho no dormía 8 horas seguidas mas o menos desde la partida de Joey. Lo extrañaba mucho, sentía como que le faltaba algo, se sentía abandonada y estúpida por sentirse así. A Rachel siempre le han dicho que ella no sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo pierde, Y ella siempre lo había negado, porque cuando veía a un hombre que le atraía ella enseguida se daba cuenta de que quería tener algo con ese hombre, "y por supuesto con Ross ese no fue el caso" decía. Sin embargo tenia que admitir que no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que amaba a Joey hasta que empezó a extrañarlo. Claro que le dolía al pensar en el pasado de Joey. Le atormentaba porque recordaba que Joey parecía haber salido con cada chica bonita de la ciudad y ella deseaba desesperadamente dejar de ser la excepción, luego recordaba que había tenido su oportunidad y la había desperdiciado, lo cual la entristecía aun mas. Pero no esta mañana, Joey iba a regresar en unas horas y ella estaba mas que contenta por eso, aunque una parte de ella se sentía tan nerviosa como si estuviera delante de un precipicio a punto de experimentar una caída libre. Era sábado, Emma estaba en la casa de Ross y Emily desde el viernes y hasta el domingo, la niña se divertía mucho allí, la pasaba genial con su madrastra y su hermanastra Diana quien era 1 año mayor. Eso aliviaba a Rachel, quien como no tenia que trabajar, se dio un baño tranquila, se dirigió al cuarto para cambiarse después de poner su compact que era una mezcla de sus canciones favoritas empezó la canción "i'll always love you" de Whitney Houston y se detuvo a escucharla un ratito pero la entristeció bastante, asi que cambio a su canción favorita , mas alegre, "i say a little prayer for you". Rachel- (cantando junto con el compact y bailando un poco) " The moment I wake up, Before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you  
  
While combing my hair now And wondering what dress to wear now, I say a little prayer for you. Forever and ever You'll stay in my heart And I will love You Forever and ever We never will part Oh how I'll love you Together, Forever That's how it will be,To live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me  
  
I run for the bus dear While riding it I think of us dear I say a little prayer for you At work I just take time And all through my coffee break time I say a little prayer for you  
  
Forever and ever You'll stay in my heart And I will love you  
  
Forever and ever We never will part Oh how I'll love you  
  
Together, forever That's how it will be To live without you  
  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.." ( Traduccion: cuando me despierto, Antes de ponerme el maquillaje digo una pequeña oracion por ti , Mientras me peino ahora Y me pregunto qué me pongo ahora digo una pequeña oracion por ti Para siempre y mientras viva estaras en mi corazón Y te amaré Para siempre y mientras viva Nunca nos separaremos Oh cómo te amaré Juntos, para siempre asi es cómo será vivir sin ti significaría sólo angustia para mí Yo corro al autobús, amor. Mientras me subo a el yo pienso en nosotros amor Digo una pequeña oración por ti en el trabajo yo solo tomo tiempo,Y durante mi descanso de café digo una pequeña oración por ti Para siempre y mientras viva estaras en mi corazón Y te amaré Para siempre y mientras viva Nunca nos separaremos Oh cómo te amaré Juntos, para siempre asi es cómo será vivir sin ti significaría sólo angustia para mí)  
  
Al terminar la canción, fue a cambiarse, y luego a desayunar a lo de Mónica como había arreglado. Rachel- (entrando) hola!! ¿Cómo están todos? Mon- (con una cara terrible, tirada en el sillón) me alegra que estés de tan buen humor, yo me siento fatal porque no dormí nada. Rachel- ¿el bebe no los dejo dormir? Chandler- (preparando el desayuno) yo creía que los bebes dormían al menos media hora seguida. Mónica- pobrecito, le dolía la pancita, no es su culpa, por suerte no siempre es tan así. Chandler- OH no! La otra noche durmió 1 hora seguida, fue genial no quedarme dormido en la oficina. Mónica- no seas gruñón! Además te quedas dormido en la oficina con o sin bebe. Rachel- si queres anda a dormir, yo la cuido a Ally, aprovecha que Daniel esta durmiendo. Como si hubiera estando esperando la señal de su tía, se escucho el llanto del pequeño Daniel. Mónica se levanto y miro a Chandler con una cara de confusión que usualmente significa "¿qué querrá si acabo de alimentarlo y cambiarlo?" y Chandler la miro con su cara de "voy yo, todo bien". En eso un pequeña como de tres años salió del otro cuarto, con su camisón de corazones y el pelo revuelto. Mónica- hola mi amor! Ally- hola La niña se acomodo en el sillón junto a su madre un tiempo largo mientras Rachel terminaba los panqueques y preparaba café cargado para Mónica quien acariciaba a su niña. Cuando Ally se hubo despertado por completo vio a su tía Rachel y corrió a abrasarla. Desayunaron todos, Rachel y Mónica bañaron y cambiaron a Ally mientras Chandler dormía, aprovechando que Daniel estaba tranquilo. Luego Ally se puso a jugar y las chicas pudieron charlar un rato. Mónica- ¿y? ¿me vas a contar el porque de tu buen humor? Rachel- Ninguna razón, ¿a que hora hay que venir hoy? Mónica- a las 8 Rachel- ¿sabes porque Joey pidió que nos reuniéramos todos? Mónica se encogió de hombros. Esa era la pregunta del millón. Joey quería cenar con TODOS, como Mónica no podía salir debido a que el bebe era muy pequeño se iban a reunir allí, Joey se sintió culpable por molestar a los Bing pero había dicho que tenia una razón importante y a todos les intrigaba Rachel- ¿anunciara su regreso definitivo? Mónica- no lo creo. Le esta yendo muy bien. Rachel- Mon. Hace tiempo que te quiero comentar algo... Mon- decime Rachel- yo... este... ultimamente.. siento.. Mon- vamos.. sabes que podes decirme lo que quieras Rachel- estoy enamorada de Joey Mónica- (sacudiendo la cabeza) ¿y ahora lo decís??!! ¿justo ahora que ya te olvido? Tenes el don de la oportunidad Rachel-lo se, es que justo ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento!! Mónica- tratándose de los sentimientos de Joey te tengo que preguntar.... ¿estas segura de que tus sentimientos son reales? Rachel- voy a decirle lo siento, no seria capaz de eso si no estuviera segura. Mónica- ¿¿¿¿vas a que??? Rachel- porque te sorprende?? Estoy enamorada de Joey y en lugar de ir con coqueteos estúpidos con mi equipo de porrista y mi vestido de la suerte voy a tomar el camino que aunque sea el más doloroso, es el que corresponde a una adulta ¿no te parece? Ya se que será como una caída libre, puedo salir lastimada y no tengo idea de lo que me espera abajo, pero si no arriesgo, no gano. Mónica no sabia que contestar, la honestidad parecía ser lo correcto pero no quería que Joey salga lastimado en caso de que Rachel solo estuviera confundida y no sintiera nada verdadero por el. Mónica- hace lo que te diga tu corazón Rachel asintió. 


	5. Upsidedowninsideout

Capitulo 4: Upside down- inside out  
  
Joey vio con ternura a su pequeña ahijada sentada mirando los dibujitos en cuanto abrió la puerta, la niña lo vio y fue corriendo a abrasarlo. Ally- Tío Joey!!! Llegaste!! Joey- hola pequeña! La abrazo y le dio el regalo que había traído para ella, la niña entusiasmada se fue a jugar con su nueva muñeca. Y en eso Mónica y Chandler salieron del cuarto a saludarlo, Mónica tenia un diminuto bebe en brazos. Chandler- Hola Joe! (se abrazan) Mónica- Hola tío Joey.. te presentamos al pequeño Daniel Bing Joey- (derritiéndose de ternura) ah!! Que cosita chiquita... ¿puedo? Mónica- seguro... (le da el bebe) Joey- que hermoso! Mónica... tiene tus ojos!! Aunque (con cara de sospecha) es muy extraño que se parezca a Richard.. Cara de pánico de Chandler Bing en 3.. 2.. 1 Chandler- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!!!! (mira detenidamente al bebe y confirma que, como era de esperarse, no tiene ni un pelo de Richard) Mónica- Basta!! Después lo tengo que aguantar protestando por Richard!! Chandler- Aunque... Mónica... (fingiendo enojo) ¿qué paso? ¡el bebe no debería tener la nariz de Joey!!! Joey- (algo nervioso) tu y tus chistes de mal gusto, eres un tonto. Chandler- no puedes vivir sin mí y no lo niegues!!  
  
A la hora de la cena parecía que estaban todos, Los Bing, Los Gueller, Rachel con Emma, Mike y Phoebe, sin embargo Joey les decía que tenían que esperar a alguien, asi que solo estaban tomando algo fresco porque hacia calor. En eso se oyeron unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta y Joey acudió a abrir. Era una chica atractiva, bajita, pelirroja de ojos azules, aunque no tendría mas de 23 años. Ante el asombro de todos Joey beso a la chica. Chica- Hola! Disculpen por llegar tarde soy Dana. Joey- mi prometida.. nos vamos a casar en tres semanas, aquí en Nueva York. Chandler se empezó a reír como si fuera el chiste mas gracioso del mundo, Ross le encontraba sentido a lo que pasaba, era como si un Et se hubiera presentado ante el, ósea como si estuviera ocurriendo lo imposible; Mónica se ahogo con su bebida, Phoebe estaba chocha de la vida, y Rachel... Rachel se pudo pálida, sentía nauseas, sentía que le fallaban las piernas y que se iba a desmayar.. en lugar de eso simplemente corrió a baño y se echo a llorar tratando de que nadie la oiga. Chandler- estas bromeando?? Joey- no!! Es en serio!! Dana- estamos comprometidos (mostrando el anillo tímidamente) Rachel- (saliendo del baño) lo siento, sabia que no debía haber comido ese hot dog en el parque ¿en que estaba pensando? (a Joey) Joey... te felicito (lo abraza) lamento no poder quedarme pero me siento fatal (y eso no era exactamente una mentira).. felicitaciones Dana (la abraza y se va) El resto de la velada transcurrió con total tranquilidad para los que se quedaron, solo Mónica sabia la verdadera razón de Rachel para irse, pero no pudo hacer nada, trato de actuar normalmente y ocultar su preocupación. Para Rachel fue la noche más angustiante de su vida. Ya no se sentía como durante una "caída libre", por el contrario, sentía como que ya se había tirado y en lugar de caer en la cómoda colchoneta que esperaba encontrar había caído en el mas duro de los suelos. No entendía como todo había podido darse vuela y salirse de lugar tan pronto. No solo Joey la había olvidado, sino que se iba a casar con otra. Nada encajaba en su sitio, todo estaba, dado vuelta. En lugar de irse a su departamento salir a caminar en la noche y pensar.. pensar en Joey... en las esperanzas que tenia y que ahora se le habían desmoronado como un castillo de arena atacado por el agua helada. Camino bastante, pensando en lo que había creído que pasaría.. en como había creído que un buen día ella iba a ser la chica de Joey, ese día podía haber sido hoy, mañana, el mes siguiente, no sé, un buen día, ahora ese día parecía mas y más lejano, pero Rachel quería creer que aun estaba allí.. eso quería creer. Mientras vemos a Rachel caminando por las calles solitarias escuchamos la siguiente canción (la versión lenta del tema principal de la película "Un día muy particular"): " One fine day you'll look at me and you will know our love was meant to be  
  
One fine day you're gonna want me for your girl The arms I long for will open wide, and you'll be proud to have me by your side One fine day you're gonna want me for your girl Though I know you're the kind of boy who only wants to run around I'll keep waiting and someday darling You'll come to me when you want to settle down oh, One fine day we'll meet once more and then you'll want the love you Threw away before One fine day you're gonna want me for your girl One fine day We'll meet once more And then you'll want the love you threw away before One fine day you're gonna want me for your girl " (Traducción: Un buen día me mirarás Y sabrás que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser Un buen día vas a quererme para que sea tu chica Los brazos que yo anhelo, se abrirán extensamente Y estarás orgulloso tenerme a tu lado Un buen día vas a quererme para que sea tu chica Aunque yo sé que sos el tipo de chico que sólo quiere andar por ahí, yo seguiré esperando y algún día amor. Vendrás a mí cuando quieras establecerse oh, Un buen día nos encontraremos una vez mas y entonces querrás el amor que tiraste antes. ) continuara........................  
  
¿llegara ese día para Rachel? ¿Joey volverá a sentir lo que sentía antes? ¿alguna ves lo dejo de sentir? Si quieren averiguar esto no se pierdan el capitulo 5: "De hipótesis a realidad" 


	6. De hipotesis a realidad

Capitulo 5: De hipótesis a realidad  
  
Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial a todos les agrado de la idea de que Joey se casara, les alegraba por fin el niño del grupo ya hubiera crecido. Una semana antes de la boda Phoebe ya conocía tan bien a Dana como si fuera su mejor amiga. Por su parte Rachel se las ingenio para no ver a Joey ni a Dana las dos semanas transcurridas desde el anuncio, a esta altura todos sabían lo que pasaba, todos menos Joey, claro. Pero decidieron dejarlo asi por la felicidad de Joey y Dana. Ross fue el único que pensaba que Joey no sabia lo que hacia, no creía para nada que su amigo haya podido olvidar a Rachel tan fácilmente, el sabia lo difícil que era empezar de nuevo por experiencia propia, creía que Joey se casaba por los motivos equivocados y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Fue hasta el hotel donde estaba Joey y toco la puerta de su habitación. Joey- (abriendo entusiasmado y desilusionándose al ver a Ross).... Ross.. hola.. Ross- ¿qué pasa? (riéndose) ni que esperaras una torta con una stripper adentro y viniera yo en su lugar Joey- (incomodo) este... Desde que me dijeron que no habría esa clase de despedida soltero los estoy esperando con un grupo de chicas sexys, creí que seria una sorpresa. Ross- lo siento... Joey- (muy desilusionado) que importa! Vi tantas stripper en mi vida que una mas o una menos no hace gran diferencia... a quien quiero engañar!! He estado esperando mi despedida de soltero desde.... bueno desde que sé lo que es Ross- TE ENGAÑE! Va a haber una despedida de soltero sorpresa pero no es por eso que vengo.. Joey- ¿no? Pero.. ¿paso algo? Ross- no.. es solo que quería hablar sobre tu boda.. ósea.. es un gran paso.. Joey- lo sé.. ¿por qué estas tratando de ponerme más nervioso de lo que estoy? Ross- oh no amigo! No es eso lo que trato de hacer, es que.. ¿estas seguro de queres hacerlo? ósea.. ¿hace cuanto que conoces a esa chica? Joey- ¿me estas cargando? ¿y tu compromiso con Emily cuando solo tenias unas semanas de conocerla? Ross- tenes razón, no debí usar ese argumento Joey- y... no Ross- es que ella es tan chica y vos no sos del tipo que se compromete tan pronto... Joey- Ross, anda al grano, presiento que esas no son las razones por las que queres que medite mi boda. Ross- tenes razón.. este.. ¿y Rachel? Joey- ¿Rachel?... ¿qué hay con ella? no entiendo ... (dándose cuenta) nooo, si crees que me caso para olvidar a Rachel estas muy equivocado.. yo ya olvide a Rachel ahora me enamore de Dana y quiero casarme con ella. Ross- bien, entonces no hay problema, es solo que a mí me fue tan difícil Joey- todos somos diferentes Ross- seguro, ahora, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta hipotética? Joey- seguro, me encantan Ross- ¿si Rachel se apareciera en tu boda para detenerla y te dijera que esta enamorada de vos igual te casarías con Dana? Joey- jajajaja, yo creo que si eso pasara jajaja tendríamos que tener cuidado porque jajaja los extraterrestres tomarían la tierra, o el cielo se caería después de todo las posibilidades son las mismas... Ross- (bastante enfadado) ¡no te burles! Es una legitima pregunta hipotética y quiero una respuesta real. Joey- (tratando de calmarse) lo siento, es que lo que me planteas es tan absurdo, las posibilidades de que Rachel este enamorada de mí son nulas y.. (notando la seriedad en cara de Ross) OH dios mío! No era una pregunta hipotética ¿no? Ross- de alguna manera se convirtió en una situación real.. Joey- ¿ahora?!! ¿justo cuando me voy a casar con Dana? Ross- (sarcásticamente) ¿Rachel no es la chica más oportuna que has conocido? Joey- esa mujer tiene un don! Pero lo siento.. yo realmente la olvide.. Ross- lastima.. Joey- ¿lastima? ¿para vos es una lastima? Ross- si mi hija va a tener un padrastro ¿quién mejor que vos?. Pero no estas enamorado de Rachel asi que. Joey- exacto. Ross- bueno.. es todo lo que quería saber..  
  
Continuara......................  
  
Las cosas no son lo que parece, cuando menos te lo esperas la vida te sorprende. Vean a Dana resolver "el archivo secreto de la Ex" y salvar el día en el anteúltimo capitulo, el numero 6: "The EX files" 


	7. The EX files

Capitulo 6: The EX files  
  
Joey sabia lo que tenia que hacer, no necesitaba una lista de ventajas y desventajas para decidir entre las dos mujeres que, al parecer, lo amaban porque había tomado la decisión. El quería muchísimo a Dana, ella fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en L.A. pero tenia que admitir que desde que empezó a salir con ella había sentido que en su corazón estaban Dana y Rachel, las dos, como subidas a una balanza y que a veces dicha balanza se inclinaba a favor de Rachel, y otras veces a favor de Dana, cuando decidió que era hora de terminar con esa situación, porque no se ama a dos mujeres a la vez, eligió a Dana, la que lo hizo feliz, la incondicional, y decidió hacerla feliz a ella y amarla a ella, eso era lo correcto y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que este cambio de los acontecimientos cambiara también su decisión, el no era como Ross para andar por la vida actuando y sintiendo según los sentimientos de Rachel (o al menos hasta el regreso de Emily Ross era asi). Un portazo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Dana que estaba furiosa y exigía una explicación.  
  
Joey- ¿qué pasa amor? Dana- No me digas amor!!, uno no le miente a la persona que ama, especialmente cuando.. Joey- (acercándose) wow wow wow ¿cuándo te mentí?? ¿sobre que? Cariño obviamente estas equivocada... Dana- ¿equivocada? ¿entonces nunca estuviste enamorado de Rachel? Joey- ah.. eso.. Dana- si eso, fue mas que desagradable que a tus amigos "se les escape" porque asumieron que ya lo sabia, ósea, yo vengo creyendo que tu pasado amoroso se limita a chicas que conociste en un bar y te tiraste, pero noooo, resulta que estuviste muy enamorado de tu actual amiga, quien fue tu compañera de cuarto y quien viene a ser la madre de la nena de tu amigo, y para completarlo todo ¡¡le propusiste matrimonio!!! Eso es algo muy importante y no tenias ninguna razón para ocultármelo porque si todavía estas... Joey- (interrumpiéndola) lo siento, no debí mentirte ni ocultarte nada, tenes toda la razón, uno no le oculta ese tipo de cosas a su futura esposa, te juro que no va a volver a pasar, ¿me perdonas? Dana- es que... Joey.. yo.. Joey- por favor.. es algo del pasado, 100% del pasado, no lo considere importante como para decirlo, después de todo no paso nada. Dana- ¿no paso nada? Estuviste muy enamorado de ella, significo mucho para ti, y necesito saber si realmente ya esta todo olvidado. Joey- ah! De ahí viene todo el problema! Crees que no la olvide ¡increíble!!!, no sé vos, pero yo no me voy a casar sin estar enamorado. Asi que.. me crees... ¿podes perdonarme? Dana- humm.. si te perdono, pero creerte.. esa es otra historia.. Joey- Dana, quiero casarme contigo ¿qué mas tengo que hacer para que me creas? Dana- te creo... ( se besan apasionadamente y se acomodan en el sillón, pero Dana se separa) para! Joey- ¿qué pasa? Dana- ósea.. seré una idiota por esto... pero me acabo de dar cuenta de algo Joey- ¿de que? Dana- Rachel esta enamorada de vos!! Joey- (parándose muy enojado) ¿qué??? Pensé que habíamos terminado con el temita ese. Dana- es que ahora entiendo lo que me confundió desde que me lo dijo y pensé que era una de sus locuras pero tiene sentido. Joey- (mas que confundido) ¿lo que te dijo quien? ¿podrías hacer que yo lo entienda por favor? Dana- hace un par de días estaba hablando con Phoebe y le pregunte por Rachel, ósea por su comportamiento extraño y por el aun más extraño comportamiento de la esposa de Ross cuando ella esta presente, me contó toda la historia de ellos y termino diciendo "el caso es que Rachel siempre obtiene lo que quiere, es mejor que cuides lo tuyo". En ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora sé a lo que quiso decir: Rachel esta enamorada de vos. Joey- no hace ninguna diferencia, aun quiero casarme contigo, nada va a hacer desearme lo contrario. Cuando ella me rechazo me propuse olvidarla y lo hice, ahora ya no la amo y quiero casarme con tigo, quiero estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe, asi que ¿podrías dejar que elija yo con quien debo estar?. Dana- si.. pero entonces yo tengo el mismo derecho ¿no? Y elijo no estar con alguien que ama a otra, es lo justo, asi que como es mi derecho te pido que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad ¿estoy con alguien que ama a otra?  
  
Continuara................... ¿será ese el caso? ¿Joey realmente ama a Dana? ¿o querrá tener a la mujer que antes no pudo? Para saberlo no se pierdan el séptimo y ultimo capitulo: "Forever and ever" 


	8. Forever and ever

Capitulo 7: Forever and ever  
  
Rachel no podría sentirse peor, cuanto más se acercaba la fecha estimada de la boda peor se sentía. Ahora mismo estaba tirada en el sillón escuchando música en la misma estación de siempre. En eso escucho el timbre, creyó que era Ross trayendo a Emma de regreso, pero abrió y le sorprendió ver que era Joey. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas, pues supuestamente estaba en Ralph Lauren y por eso había rechazado la invitación que Dana le hizo para almorzar. Joey- (fingiendo estar bastante enojado) pero que estas haciendo acá??!! "Y.. aparte de amarte con locura y pensar en como parar la boda atiendo la puerta", pensó Rachel, en lugar de eso se le ocurrió escaparse al estilo Chandler:  
  
Rache- ¡que buena pregunta! ¿qué hacemos todos acá? ¿cuál es nuestra misión en la vida? Joey- la tuya va a ser morir congelada en el polo norte si no me decís la verdad.  
  
"¿qué mentí porque te amo tanto que no puedo verte con otra? Ja! Sí, como no!!" Rachel- ¿la verdad? Joey- (interrumpiéndola y pasando al depto) ya no importa!! Dana cánselo la boda, termino con migo. Rachel- (abrasándolo) lo siento ¿qué paso Joey? Joey- tenemos algunas diferencias que son irreconciliables. Rachel- Joey.. tenes que tratar de solucionar lo que sea, vale la pena, simplemente arregla lo que ella quiera arreglar. Joey- eso creo, si pudiera solucionar lo que esta mal lo haría es que no se puede, porque estoy enamorado de otra. Rachel- Dios Joey!! Dana parece ser tan.. bueno.. he escuchado maravillas sobre ella.. no creo que se merezca Joey- Lo sé! Desearía estar enamorado de ella, todo seria mucho más simple si me casara con ella. Rachel- ¿y porque no lo haces? Joey- ¡porque estoy enamorado de vos! (Rachel totalmente sorprendida se sienta para no desmayarse) Y se que vos también me amas asi que, Rachel Green (sacando un anillo de compromiso del bolsillo) ¿querrías casarte con migo? Rachel- sí... Rachel se pone el anillo y se besan. Joey- ah!! Te tenia una sorpresita por si necesitaba convencerte de que aun te amo y nunca deje de amarte. Mira su reloj, le hace señas de que escuche y espere un cachito y en eso escuchan a la locutora. Locutora- Ahora Joey Trivianni le quiere dedicar la siguiente canción a Rachel para demostrarle que nunca podrá amar a nadie más.. es ella o ninguna... Se empieza a escuchar la música y mientras la bailan Rachel no puede evitar derramar unas lagrimas.  
  
" Esas manos que me llevan por las calles de la vida esa cara que me obliga a mirarla de rodillas Sólo hay una, sólo hay una: O tú, o ninguna Esa voz que me aconseja no creer en las sonrisas ese pelo que me cubre como lluvia de caricias Sólo hay una, sólo hay una O tú, o ninguna O tú, o ninguna no tengo salida pues detrás de ti mi amor, tan sólo hay bruma Si no existieras yo te inventaría como el sol al día o tú, o ninguna Esa que de puro honesta en el fondo te molesta esa que te admira tanto que te obliga a ser un santo Sólo hay una, sólo una: O tú, o ninguna Confidente de mis sueños de mis pasos cada día su mirada mi camino Y su vida ya mi vida... O tú, o ninguna no tengo salida pues detrás de ti mi amor tan solo hay bruma Si no existieras yo te inventaría pues sin duda alguna O tú, o ninguna" o tú, o Al terminar la canción Rachel estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía hablar. Rachel- te amo Joey (lo beso) Joey- yo también te amo Rachel- yo también tengo una canción para ti y aunque no llame a la radio te la dedicaba en secreto cada vez que la escuchaba. Fue al equipo de música y puso la canción "I say a little prayer for you", cuando la música empezó Joey la reconoció enseguida y sonrió.  
  
" The moment I wake up, Before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you  
  
While combing my hair now And wondering what dress to wear now, I say a little prayer for you. Forever and ever You'll stay in my heart And I will love You Forever and ever We never will part Oh how I'll love you Together, Forever That's how it will be,To live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me  
  
I run for the bus dear While riding it I think of us dear I say a little prayer for you At work I just take time And all through my coffee break time I say a little prayer for you  
  
Forever and ever You'll stay in my heart And I will love you  
  
Forever and ever We never will part Oh how I'll love you  
  
Together, forever That's how it will be To live without you  
  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.."  
  
Enseguida y sin dejar de escuchar la canción vemos las imágenes de Rachel y Joey saliendo de la iglesia con todo el grupo, luego vemos a Rachel, Joey y Emma en las playas de California, Los tres caminando por la felizmente por orilla, Joey persiguiéndolas y levantando a la niña por el aire, y luego vemos como Joey atrapa a Rachel la abraza, levantándola por el aire y la besa, Por ultimo los vemos en una plaza , Rachel esta embarazada, Emma juega en los juegos y Rachel y Joey la miran y sonríen de felicidad y se besan pensando en como, por fin, llego ese día que tanto estaban esperando, el día que podría haber sido en unos días, unas semanas, unos meces.. no se, un buen día sucedió y ahora van a disfrutar de la felicidad que les trajo por siempre y mientras vivan.  
  
FIN  
  
Muy bien... espero que les halla gustado, ahora les toca escribir a ustedes ¿escribir que? Pues un mail a laracox@hotmail.com diciéndome que les pareció la historia...... acepto de todo... sugerencias para un próximo fanfic, felicitaciones, insultos, criticas de cualquier tipo, alguna duda que les halla quedado.. lo que les ocurra.  
  
BESOTES!!!!!!!!! Espero que lo halla disfrutado.... gracias por leerlo  
  
Lara Cox Arquette 


End file.
